Written in Mirrors
by AUREE2
Summary: One thing: horrible at summaries. Please R&R ... Zaren is the newest king of the Invisryns a type of vampire. Looking for a queen, he falls upon Ara brenor. Will the bond between their own kind keep them together? Or will somebody be trying to tear them a
1. The beginning

**A Dream, Within a Dream.**

Take this kiss upon the brow!

And, in parting from you now,

Thus much let me avow-

You are not wrong, who deem

That my days have been a dream;

Yet if hope has flown away

In a night, or in a day,

In a vision, or in none,

Is it therefore the less gone?

All that we see or seem

Is but a dream within a dream.

I stand amid the roar

Of a surf-tormented shore,

And I hold within my hand

Grains of the golden sand-

How few! yet how they creep

Through my fingers to the deep,

While I weep- while I weep!

O God! can I not grasp

Them with a tighter clasp?

O God! can I not save

One from the pitiless wave?

Is all that we see or seem

But a dream within a dream?

- Edgar Allen Poe.

P R O L O G E

King Haro smiled with tranquility as he looked down towards Queen Sera and his fourth born child. The infant stared up at the giant, knowing full well who this was. Haro smiled. This baby was born in the first quarter of the year, the Water, which could mean a very many things, yet to be found out. In exactly seventeen years, this baby would know… this baby would become king of his kind. Most of the children born in the forest knew right away who they were. Some though were turned out back into the society of humans, reining so little ways off. Haro knew that the family, the world known to him would be better for this baby when he was older.

Haro turned to Sera. Her eyelids flickered. " Haro? Are you here?"

Turning quickly to his queen's aid Haro responded. " Yes my love, I am here."

In her bed, Sera lay having just delivered their fourth child. " What should we name him? We should pick a name you know. He can't just be … nameless."

King Haro turned his blue eyes back to his friend. There, finally her humor was back and twinkling in her soft green eyes. " What about Rommier? It's the name of one of the great kings long ago," Haro suggested.

" No, I don't think so. What about Horrian?"

" The name is supposed to strike fear! No, he cannot be named that," Haro explained.

" Then, he will be Zaren. I like that one," Sera told her husband. She was as stubborn as a mule.

" Yes, he will be Zaren."

Young Zaren opened his black eyes. He'd inherited that trait from a king long ago. The baby's eyebrows were a dark shade of silver, meaning that some day, Zaren would be a silver and black man. These were now uncommon, for a child to be born in the quarter of the water is rare, and as the town below had killed most of them, hoping that tourists would not think them a not- normal town.

Which, in fact they were no doubt. This could be for their principles and beliefs, like the goddesses and gods that ruled their world. The quarters of the year could also have something to do with it. The moon, sun, fire and water quarters.

Quarters are what you would call 'seasons' or 'months', but as they sound, they are neither. These things, the 'quarters' divided the year. Each fourth of the year would have rituals and sacrifices to the God or Goddess that quarter. For example, since Zaren is born in the Water quarter, he will be an immaculate Water-flyer. These kinds of Invisryn, the water-flyers are very cool tempered. If you thought about it, quarters are like the signs of the zodiac. Each has it's own qualities.

Seven years passed. Moran, Seror, Emmena and Zaren sat quietly by a window watching the rain pour down in buckets. Queen Sera and Haro where in the palace hospital, with their fifth and sixth children, Linnetta and Correseta. Twins, and Moran and Seror and Emmena and Zaren hated the thought. They knew what happened to royal families in the town, they knew. They hated to think that their parents would jeopardize their safety for love. Even so, their parents loved them too, right? Right…

A few days later there was a knock on the palace doors. "Come in," King Haro yelled.

A young woman walked in with her baby. " I am so very sorry to trouble you, King Haro. However now is my seventeenth birthday and my child should not know me as I truly am. Please, may I come to live with my rightful family? I will bring my baby to her father, then I will be free to live on my own until her seventeenth birthday, for I have seventeen years. She is only a few years old!"

Noticing the distress in the young woman's voice, the King and Queen thought it was perfectly a good plan. Zaren was only a few years old too, so he could someday check on her baby for her. " Of course, Miss. That is fine."

" Thank you! Thank you so very much, long live the royal family!"

CHAPTER ONE.

Prince Zaren sat around in the palace loitering. Today was his seventeenth birthday, the largest and most celebrated birthday among the Invisryns. Oh, how good it felt to finally be back in the place he belonged. Home. He'd been in the south territories of his kind for the last three years, fighting for his people. These creatures had been banished from the town, Horsdon, centuries before, for their looks and who they were. Zaren was a six foot one inch Invisryn, with silver hair and black eyes. He was definitely irresistible to his kind. Heck, he was irresistible to any homo-species creature to walk to planet. The interesting part of that was he knew it. Zaren's older brother, Moran stood off towards the other end of the throne room, talking to Gera his wife. Moran was five years older than Zaren, three more than Seror and one more than Emmena, seven more than Linnetta and Coresetta.

Moran was intricately explaining something to his first son, Merror. Zaren laughed silently and stood up and elegantly waltzed over to Moran, Gera and Merror.

" Good afternoon Zaren," Moran said with his drawl. All of the Invisryn had this, however for some it was less defined. Each Invisryn was a combination of a bird, something invisible and a vampire for they had wings, fangs and could turn invisible hence their names.

" And you brother," Zaren said without paying much attention to the fact that his nephew was tugging on his pant leg.

" Sir, SIR!" The young boy said with growing impatience.

Setting his jaw, Zaren spun to look at the boy. " What is it now Merror?" He asked with a hint of threat in his smooth voice. "Gera, kindly take your son out of here before I decide that I'd like to knock his face in," He muttered to his sister in law.

The young woman nodded curtly and hastened off.

"Zare, do you think that it might be in your best interest to be a little bit kinder to my son? After all, is the first generation or so of your people under your ruling, brother," Moren asked with a cool air. He knew his brother very well and very well not to anger him. Zaren was known for his temper.

The prince just raised an silver eyebrow and nodded curtly. " Yes, yes. You win, dear brother. Where is Seror and Emmena? They were supposed to be here by now!"

" They are coming, Zaren . Do not worry. As your new advisor, I will personally threaten our siblings if they are late. However I have one final question for you. What if Linnetta and Coresetta decide to come from home?"

" Then they do. There is nothing I can do to stop them; they have their own minds you know," Zaren laughed.

Moran nodded and turned off to go looking for his other brother and sister. They were needed for the Coronation ceremony that was to be taking place that evening for Zaren. You see, it is Invisryn custom to perform the fourth child's coronation on their seventeenth birthday, for that is when they receive their Invisryn gifts. These customs came from a long way back, relating to the oldest kings.

Zaren walked back to his perch by the window. Life for him was monotonous, it had to change. Zaren needed to spice life back up in the palace and he intended to do so. His thoughts began to wander…

Beyond the palace lay miles of forest, ending in a tunnel, which blew out into a cave. This cave acknowledged the end of the Invisryn territory and turned into Human territory. The first house was the mayor of Horsdon's dwelling. He and his daughter lived there alone.

When his daughter was a very little girl, this man had told her never to venture alone into the woods. Here, lived horrible creatures who would take her and never let her see him again. This however, was yet to be found out as untrue. They didn't know that.

" Zaren! There you are, I've been looking for you everywhere. Don't you think it would be nice if you let Coresetta and Linetta in on your coronation?" the prince's mother, Queen Sera asked as she glided towards him upon her silver and gold studded slippers and her maroon gown laced with silver. Sera was a beautiful queen, however she was getting on in her years. " Also, you must be excited about being able to choose a queen in a year, aren't you my prince?"

Zaren turned towards his mother with a look of contempt. His moods were known to change very often, and vary in their length but never as often as this day's. " Yes, yes. I know that I should let them in, but do you think I actually want to? Mind you this is a day of things only I want to happen will. Personally, I am dreaming of the day I pick my queen to take your place mother, and I should think you of all would know to stay out of my way of it," the young man set his jaw; Queen Sera knew full well she would not be able to change her son's mind.

" I see, my dear. Who are you thinking you will choose?"

Zaren rolled his eyes and then lowered them, for he knew that he was not yet king and what he did to his mother did matter yet. " I don't really know …"

" Well, you are your dear Adamina would rule perfectly well you know. What about Jemma? She's still eyeing Queen, yet we all know she would not like the fighting."

" No, I don't think either of them will do. Somebody who can actually love me would be more preferable," Zaren retorted with his usual sarcasm. " They just like to look at me, you know," He added with a cold laugh. " Somebody who can rule without the thought of it getting in their big, fat and stupid heads. Somebody new, that most around here won't know just yet so our actions may be somewhat less predictable."

Now that was just going to push Queen Sera over the edge. " Look Zaren. I'm sorry you are who you are. I am sorry you are our fourth child. I wish that Seror or Moran was. But they are not, and you are. Please, if you will, do as I say and announce one of them as your queen." Queen Sera stormed off from her son.

" Have mercy on me," the prince muttered as his mother huffed off. The Queen turned as if she had heard him, then finally running off sadly.

" Linetta?" Coresetta asked through the door connecting to the hallway which she was standing. Cora, as her family called her, turned around to look at the door across the hallway. This was her older brother's room. Zaren was the nicest of her siblings to her. Seror was second. Linetta was the unliked one. Zaren used to take her on walks when she was a little baby. He'd sing to her. He did things that nobody now would think him capable. But, he did and Cora knew that someday he'd make a perfect father. Nobody but her really knew.

" Cora? Coming, hold on one second please. Who wants us?" The high-pitched chirp came back through the door.

"Zaren does. He says that if we don't get down there he'll lock us in here later," Cora said as she tried very hard to hold in the giggle just waiting to pop out. She missed her brother quite badly for he'd been the on to raise her. He'd taken her through the hard times, and the pleasant ones. Yes, he was her favorite person.

" Okay," Linnetta said as she pushed the door open. " Ready!"

The twins walked silently down the hall towards the throne room. At the threshold Queen Sera, King Haro, Moran, Seror and Emmena stood waiting impatiently.

" Where were you two? I've been looking all over, if you hadn't just shown up I think Zaren would have killed me," Moran said with a deep sigh.

" We all know what would have happened Moran," Seror grumbled annoyed.

" Stop fighting you two! Zaren is probably just a little… edgy today as it is the day he becomes king. We ought to support him, you know?"

" Mother, I think that is going a tad far, don't you," Linnetta stated with a purse of her lips.

Emmena stifled a laugh as she saw her brother come striding towards them quietly. She tried to make a motion to have them stop talking about him but they did not get the hint.

" He is as stubborn as a mule, he'd do anything to hurt me," Linetta insisted.

" Shut up you big cat," Cora started, then trailed off when she saw Zaren creep up behind Linnetta with his side sword unsheathed, then he turned invisible. His eyes where glinting mischievously. Cora knew he wouldn't hurt her … would he?

" You know," Cora started, " I think that our family should stop talking about each other behind their backs."

Emmena seconded her motion. " Yes, Coresetta I agree full heartedly."

Back to person form, Zaren just couldn't take it anymore. He was shaking with laughter. " Not support me? I think then you'll live in a dungeon, remember I can do that now Linnie," Zaren said as his eyes placed a threat on his younger sister.

" Now now Zare," Seror started as he smirked and raised the end of his eyebrow in challenge to his favorite sibling. " Zaren, would you really have hurt her?" Seror awaited his brother's reply curiously. He seriously didn't know the answer.

Zaren crossed his legs and leaned on the sheath of his sword, trying to make it look like he was actually contemplating it. " Yeah, I think I would," He said with a chuckle. They all knew he could and probably would but they also knew that he would do anything for his siblings.

" Well, shall we go? I think your people Zare, are awaiting their king," King Haro said as he stepped into the picture with Queen Sera's arm fastened onto his.

Moran, Seror, Cora, Linnetta, Emmena and Zaren nodded and from the oldest child to the youngest, not including the King, the family would enter the palace's event room. This was yet another old custom that showed the respect of their new King. The family would walk in before to make sure that it was safe for their king to walk out.

The Invisryns were starring intently at the pine stage that over looked the flat landing where the people would stand. Standing showed yet more respect for their upcoming King.

" My dear family, my Invisryn people," King Haro started and paused for the theatrical effect. " I present to you your new king. King Zaren."

At this point, the new king, Zaren, would walk out and stride confidently towards his father. Then, he would say a few words to his people. " I, Zaren, will uphold the position of King, confidently and keep you all safe. This does mean I will die trying, so please don't get yourselves into too much trouble," Zaren added a laugh. " I will protect you like your parents would, and in return you will honor me." The crowed cheered. There were a few who didn't totally agree with him however most of them did. Especially the women, they did all like him, no exceptions.

" Now, for your new advisor, we give you Moran with his assistant, Seror," Haro told them. As if noted by a light or some kind of signal, Seror and Moran walked out onto the stage beside their brother who held a confident stare and nodded towards them. This was all they were going to get from him for applause for they knew that this was a terribly big event in his life. In fact, it would change his life forever.

Two hours later, in human time that is, the entire population's appointments had been canceled. This did include school. All of the little invisryn children were definitely happy. They all went out into the forest to play, while in the Palace things were a little less chaotic.

" Zaren, what are you going to do tomorrow as your first day as king?"

Zaren looked dully amused by this question. " I don't actually know. Probably go into the front cave and have a look around. I don't know…"

Sera looked annoyed by her son's antics. He was usually this undecided, but never so unorganized. Why was this happening to her king? Oh, how she wished Seror was the fourth child instead of Zaren. He was just so, much more kingly if you get the drift. However, she was just slightly pleased with the way he was addressing her as Queen Sera still. The effect that she wasn't the queen anymore hadn't worn off.

Zaren strode off briskly towards his own room that he had shared with Seror. Now, that whole corridor had to be stripped of it's inhabitants and it would become the Royal Hall. A slight, eerie noise filled his ears. It was coming from Cora and Linetta's room. Zaren decided to investigate, so he knocked twice, which in the old days for them would have meant, I'm coming in.

" Cora? What is that?" He asked with a funny look on his face. Zaren was trying to be considerate that he had to kick them out of their rooms, but he wasn't sure he could care.

As Corresetta opened the door she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. Her brother would not be there for her anymore. How could she be so selfish though? The rest of their population depended on him! " It's just the old music box Jorrium gave you when I was born," the girl mumbled quietly. She hadn't meant to annoy him by it.

" That old thing? You still have that Cora?"

The little girl shrugged. In her small and vampired drawl she answered. " Of course, I miss when we could all go out in the back yard and play a game of Bite or tag." When they where littler, all of the seven Invisryn Royals would go into the woods behind the palace and play a game of what we'd know as tag. One would become invisible and chase the rest around. Bite would just be a way to survive their vampire's bloodlust, since it did not hurt any of them.

" Yes, you're not alone. Why don't you and Linetta head out there and I'll meet you in the yard in a few minutes. I just have to pick the room that I want for mine," Zaren said lightly.

" Okay, how about we get everybody in our immediate family? Moran, Meror, Gera, Seror, Emmena, You, Linnie, me, Kies'o and Kalip'sae." Kies'o and Kalip'sae were the two children of Misa, they were thought quite royal for their father, was King Haro. Sera and Haro were only together still for their two youngest children. Haro had cheated on Sera, almost accidentally, but how was that possible? Misa had come to them just after Zaren had been born, telling that she was a daughter of Vora, the most sacred Invisryn line. Haro had always been an easy man to have his loyalties swayed.

" Sounds good, but do you actually think we should play Bite? I mean, I think that if I accidentally hit Kies'o and Kalip'sae they'd die," Zaren said with a smirk and a cold laugh.

" You probably would. Don't though, okay?" Cora said, a little bit scared of her brother. Zaren was one of the most feared and infamous Vampires that the earth knew, well to the humans at least. He wasn't a vampire who killed for the fun of it, however he did when he needed a BM, as they called it. ( Bm blood meal).

" Yes, I won't. Now, go get her and I'll meet you out there," Zaren ordered. Shaking his head, he headed down the hall towards his old room. Sorry Seror, you're moving out!

Zaren headed down to the woods a few minutes later. Already there was Misa, Kies'o, Kalip'sae, Seror, Moran, Gera, Meror, Emmena, Sera, Haro, Linnetta and Coresetta. " Zair, who do you want to be it?" Kies'o asked.

Zaren scowled. He really did not like the two little boys but, naturally they were obsessed with him. " I'll be it," He said coldly. _If they so much as put a foot near me, I'm not even going to try to control,_ Zaren thought. It, was his bloodlust. However hard he tried to keep it in, it always had a way of seeking the outside world. Today, Zaren didn't think he would be able to control himself into not biting the twins that were his half-brothers.

Emmena was the first to get Zaren's wrath. She laughed at him when he almost caught her in the tree but broke the branch and fell. He lunged at her and tossed and arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Then, he wrapped his other hand around her neck and bit. She screamed and he bit harder.

" Let go!" Emmena screamed.

Zaren wouldn't budge. Emmena could feel herself becoming weaker. " Let go Zare!"

Begrudgingly Zaren pried his fangs from her neck and coughed. He wiped the blood onto his black shirt sleeve. " Thanks, I was hungry," He mumbled as he turned invisible and fled off to find one of the twins. He first came upon Kalip'sae, and when the little boy heard a tiny noise turned, and fell into Zaren's open arms. Zaren was in such a horrible mood that he pulled the tiny pocket knife imbedded into his pants and slit the boy's throat. He then did as he had to Emmena and finished the last bead of blood, simmering out of the cut.

And there you go, Zaren would not let anything in his way, let alone let it live after. Zaren moved the body into the woods behind a tree. _ I told you so!_ Back by the forest entrance, Emmena told the family she had no idea of where her brother was.

" Where is Zaren? And Kalip'sae? I thought they were still in the woods with you!" Arura cried.

Seror bit back a laugh. " Kalip'sae probably just did a silly little thing and knocked Zaren into a bad mood! Zair is probably getting him lost right about there," Seror pointed into the woods where a blur was stirring up leaves. " We all can see him because we're able to turn invisible but since the boys cannot yet, they can't even see the faintest outline. He has no idea that he is even remotely lost most likely."

A few minutes passed. " Where is Kalip'sae?" Arura demanded.

Zaren appeared a few feet behind her. " I have no idea," He said, trying to sound innocent. Only Seror, Moran, Cora and Emmena could see he knew full well where the boy was.

" Where is he Zaren Galino Horrian Invisryiana!" Haro demanded of his son.

" Well let's see, shall we?" Zaren mused, " He could be anywhere in the heavens by now." Obivously pleased with the stunned looks he was getting, Zaren backed off. " Didn't I tell you all that someday I'd show you I don't care? Someday I'd show you that I mean what I say? Well, today was that day." Coughing from the mix of Emmena's blood and Kalip'sae's Zaren winced. He had forgotten that as a young Invisryn, you were not supposed to mix blood.

Arura fainted. Zaren stifled a laugh and turned off. It was not in his nature to be sorry. Under his breath he muttered sorry so that only his siblings and father could hear.


	2. Meeting ARa

CHAPTER TWO.

The day's light was quickly diminishing by the minute. Zaren, unnerved by the day's earlier events, sat stationary by his favorite window in the Throne room. His confidence was wavering, he'd brought this idea that his own people did not like him from some place. Yet, somehow he knew that they absolutely adored him.

A slight smile twitched the corner of his face. The things he was about to experience were beyond his control, yet in his gut Zaren knew that the entire population of the Invisryn people would follow his descisions, whether good or bad. In his case, the hardest discicions would be concerning whether to detanate the town below, or not too. His generation of ruling would not be a very tough one. Hopefully.

Corresetta walked over to Zaren shyly. It had never been in her nature to approach with the boldness that comsumed her brother. Her further address to him put Zaren into a more deep and fowl mood, if that was even possible.

" Zair? Could you come up and tuck me in?" She asked quietly. Zaren used to do this for her, but not even less than a month ago had stopped when his duties had become to much for him.

A flicker of anger twined with his irritable self latched across his face. " Cora, please! You are now old enough to figure that sort of thing out by yourself. But," Zaren sighed; he felt horrible leaving her alone tonight in her new room. " If you get yourself up there now, I will come in a few minutes."

Corresetta smiled and then quickly painted a neutral look upon her face. She aspired to be just like him, stoic and nonexpressive. Well, not quite so nonexpressive, if Zaren was angry he told you so. " Thank you, really. I know that it is asking a lot of you."

The young girl ran back to the front staircase that led up to her room. Zaren, after pausing to think for a second, followed suit. He wound his way thought the long and dark corrider. " Cora?"

" Yes, come on in."

Zaren pushed his way through the door with a light and trying-to-be-posative look on his face. He walked towards her candle lit bedside and sat down next to her on the bed. " You are tired?"

" Yes, is it okay if I blow the flame out?" She asked, pausing to yawn.

" Of course," Zaren said, and let his exhaustion overcome him. " Look, you lay down and I'll tell you a story and then I'm going to sleep myself." Zaren turned to Corresetta. He looked down at her and the pale eyelids he had come to know open had shut. His little sister fell asleep. " Good night Cora," he whispered. " I love you."

In Zaren's own bed that same night, he lay awake twirling the onyx ring with ruby inlay of an eye. This eye had been created to symbolize the creation of eternity. It was now his, his own symbol of his life as King. This ring had been passed down between kings for centuries, and now the antique lay lifeless in his hand. How could it be lifeless though? Ironically, it's meaning was for a long and joyous life but the onyx base ment death. Pleasant. It's scarlet glow had long-before faded; long-before it's cold outline belonged on Zaren's slender finger.

The thought of eternity could not place itself in his exhausted mind. Zaren let go of all the big and complex thoughts racing about in his brain. When would his bed be warmed by somebody other than himself? When would the descision of life or death among his own people and God's children, the humans? These questions had begun to fill his mind. When would his days that where dark become lightened at the smile of another? Zaren did not know, all he knew was that he missed his big bed with his brothers. He missed the comfort of another.

Sleep finally wrapped it's demanding fingers around the young man's mind. As he drifted off, a light and cool breeze wafted through his open window. This breeze washed the slight warmth of the wax candles above his headboard. Silver and bright, the moon rose high into the sky at it's largest phase; the full moon. During this period strange things could happen. Things that were not under the definition of normal.

The following morning, as early as the birds cared to rise, Zaren's eyes flickered open. He opened the silk shades and the light poured through.

Zaren's mind began to wander. It left him alone in the palace. His mind traveled towards the cave where he'd be exploring later that day.

All that he knew of this place was the surrounding land belonged to the Mayor of Hordson, Eric Brenor. Eric had one daughter, about his own age, just slightly younger. His expodition would probably lead to her somehow. He was young, and had interests. How can you deny a vampire of a human every so often?

Tossing these thoughts away, Zaren passed down the hall. In the court yard a group of young invisryns where trying to steal a glimpse of their king, though they received all but none. Zaren managed to escape into the woods directly behind the Palace. Years ago this was his sanctuary, the place where his mind could wander in it's entirety for hours. The trees became denser, the young king decided to take flight towards the cave. It would be much easier on his feet later on when he and Adamina took their most pretective force back here to look for a place to conduct the training of younger forces.

As the density of the forest lightened once again, Zaren landed gracefully, much like the rest of the things he did. After pausing momentarily to take a look about him, Zaren passed on towards the cave's mouth on his side of the land.

On the walls where carvings. As his eyes took the anctient markings in, Zaren realized what they where. These markings had been made centuries before, by the Invisryn ancestors when they first came to Hordson. The Transelvanian predescessors where the Vampires. They, mixed with the blood of the Invis, more commonly known as the invisible ones then, and the delicate finish of Ingarans, who where known by the name of the Winged ones. How origional.

Not knowing how to translate the anctient carvings, Zaren shrugged the matter off. He continued onto the widening of the cave which held a blinding light. It's brightness made him cringe in disgust. He'd been living his whole life in a darker, more soliditary enviroment. How was it possible that humans live on this kind of light?

A short distance away, Zaren heard the familiar sound of footsteps, created by an unknown source. He shrank back into the darkness once he realized they were coming closer towards his hide-out. The shadowy figure took a resemblence towards a human, more notably however, it took towards the shape of a figure with the curve of a woman Invisryn. The shadow looked just about as young as Zaren himself.

Zaren's eyes locked onto her body, cataloging her strength. Who was this?

The girl shifted onto her other foot, taking the weight off the left one. She'd tripped running from her father, Mayor Eric Brenor. He could be horribly protective, even against the protests of his daughter.

Something moved in the shadows. The girl jumped almost out of her skin, typical of a human. Trust them to be so jumpy. The girl crept cautiously towards where she saw the movement; her breathing became very shallow, too shallow for humans. It was quite eerie for a human's mind to comprehend.

" Hello? Is anybody there?" She questioned with a slightly quavering voice.

Zaren's face peeled into a devious smile. " Oh no, nothing but your conscience," Zaren replied caustically.

The girl backed up. " If this is my conscience, why is it a man?" The girl asked, echoing the rehtoric of the man before her.

Zaren sighed, she'd ruined his fun. She seemed as though her blood ran in his own. " You win," he said as he lifted his body back up from the down position he'd assumed when he'd saw her. Zaren strode towards her and tossed an arm around her waist, bringing her closer to him. Then, with the predetor instincts inside him, he wispered into her ear, " It won't hurt a bit. Just stand still," the transelvanian slur of his voice was very seductive and hypnotic to a human.

The girl was motionless. Zaren brought his other hand towards her neck, then stopped. " Who are you?"

The girl shifted back onto her left foot, then again onto her right. " I am Ara, daughter of Eric Brenor."

Zaren looked uncomfotably at her. " I'm sorry, he's an idiot," He mumbled before quickly biting her neck and taking a sample of blood.

Ara's eyes widened as she looked towards the man who had latched onto her neck. Zaren pulled away as she did so, unnerved by her look. He wiped his mouth upon his hand then instinctively backed away. " So, you are Ara Brenor, right?"

She nodded. " Yes, who are you? Since you have helped yourself to my blood, I would like to think that you are polite enough to tell me your name."

" I am Zaren Galino Horrian Invisryiana, king of the Invisryn, who live in your forest," Zaren told Ara with an ounce of threat.

" You are a king? But how, you're hardly older than I am?"

" I am Invisryn, like I told you before. The Invisryn customs are to coronate their king on his Seventeenth birthday, which mine happened to be yesterday," Normally, Zaren wasn't this warm, or patient with the ignorant, if you could even call it that. He would have killed her on sight a few years ago.

" You live in my forest?" Ara said, her mind obviously still on his statement before.

Zaren set his jaw. " How ignorant can you humans get? I just said that!"

" My mother lives there," She answered quietly, definetly not thinking of his insult just moments before.

" Who is your mother?" Zaren asked, suddenly interested.

" Misa Brenor."

Zaren, on impulse turned around and instantly started his journey home. He hated the sound of Misa's name, just as well it sent him shivering. He cursed her soul. " Goodbye."

The girl raised her eyebrows and reached out to his shoulder with her hand to try to stop him. In another world, maybe that would stop Zaren Invisryiana. " What do you want?"

" Why are you going?"

Zaren groaned. " She, your mother, is not popular in the Palace. Personally, I dispise her."

" Why?"

He shook his head. " I don't think you would understand. I'm sorry," Zaren said. Stupid Humans.

" I understand, when I knew her she was just a little bit older than myself presently. Even then, her antics where, slightly retarded."

Zaren smiled. Maybe this human wasn't so bad after all. " Ara, when is your birthday?"

Ara looked slightly taken-aback. " It's in a week or so, why?"

Zaren sighed, again. " What would you say if I told you that Misa, your mother, gave you her heritage and powers?"

" I would say, like I am now, that, I fully believe you."

He smiled. This was a rare occurrence in the times for him lately. " Good, that is a start. For now, I've been here too long, I must get home to my duties. I'll come back on your birthday or so to see how you are." Zaren turned off to go.

" Wait, please. My birthday is a week from today, please come back. It was a pleasure talking to you." Ara rubbed her neck, maybe this man wasn't too bad after all.

Zaren collided with Adamina on the staircase into the Throne room later that evening. He'd been thinking about the converstation that he'd had with Ara earlier. She seemed as though there was potenctial for a well-to-do Invisryn when she chose whether to stay in human society or come live in the forest.

Adamina could tell his mind was elsewhere. Usually, Zaren would be in a horrible mood or quite light and airy.

When he bumped into Adamina, she tossed her arm around his waist and the other around his neck and hugged him.

" Zaren!"

Zaren smiled. Finally, something he was certain on. " Adamina," He nodded curtly before dropping all frostiness and hugging her back. The embrace was something comforting in a long series of harsh events, even if she was two faced and self centered.

" Where were you all day? I was looking for you," she asked, again thinking of how much she wanted his full attention on herself, only herself.

Zaren looked to the floor uncomfortably. " Just tending to some business." He gave Adamina a look that told her not to question him.

Adamina shrugged, and knowing full well that he hadn't just been tending to business because his mind was elsewhere and Zaren Invisryiana was always focused on something he liked.

" Shall we go?" She asked.

Zaren nodded. The two walked out of the room.

In the forest, Zaren and Adamina walked side by side. Last year they performed together at the moonlit ceremony of Moran's wedding, their song and dance still ringing in his mind. They were a pair; bonded by their love of each other and culture.

Adamina stopped for a second. She pulled Zaren towards her with the free hand that was dangling by her side. In the spur of the moment, kissed him. Zaren didn't stop her, yet he didn't follow suit; dropping his thoughts or his movement. After what seemed like less than a minute, Zaren broke away from their kiss.

" Are you okay Zaren?"

Zaren frowned and looked Adamina in the eye. " I'm fine… I think," He mumbled quickly and quietly so she could barely hear him.

" This place has competant protection, I think it would do just fine for the training," Zaren said.

" I agree," Adamina said, and put her arm around his waist.

Zaren ducked out of her grasp, he was just slightly dazed. Adamina had never seen him like this; usually he'd take advantage of the moment or something just as absurd.

" Come on, it is getting late. We should head back," Zaren told her flatly.


End file.
